Venoms of sea snakes (Hydrophiidae) contain potent neurotoxins. Sea snakes and their venoms have not been extensively investigated, as compared with land snakes. In order to understand the mode of action of sea snake venom toxins, we plan to isolate the toxins in highly purified form. Their chemical, physical, toxologic, and pharmacologic properties will be investigated. Our main objective is to clarify the mechanism of the toxic action at the molecular level. The immediate goal is to study the conformation-toxicity relationship, the chemical group(s) essential for acetylcholine receptor binding, and the role of the non-neurotoxic components in sea snake venom action. We hope that our research will contribute to the long-range objectives of chemotherapy for better treatment of sea snake poisoning.